When a driver, or other user in possession of a passive entry device, approaches a vehicle, a short-range signal from the passive entry device authenticates the user to unlock one or more vehicle doors. Some passive entry systems may also provide for automated locking of doors, as the keyless entry device leaves proximity of the vehicle.